The present invention relates generally to the field of breath guards for the foodservice industry. Breath guards provide a barrier between a person and food in a foodservice area, while providing relatively unrestricted access to the food for the customer and/or the foodservice staff. Breath guards at least partially cover, shield, screen, or protect the food in the foodservice area. Breath guards may also be referred to as breath shields, food guards, food shields, sneeze guards, or sneeze shields.
Frequently, breath guards are fixed in place for use as a barrier between the customer and the prepared food in a restaurant, cafeteria, buffet, salad bar, or other foodservice arrangement. A need exists for portable breath guards for use by caterers or others providing temporary foodservice arrangements that can be quickly and easily set up and taken down, as well as easily and compactly stored and transported.